


Hand Print

by Saranghae



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Chatting & Messaging, Jealousy, Kihyun's personal life causes Kyun a lot of stress, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saranghae/pseuds/Saranghae
Summary: Changkyun is completely smitten with the angel who works at the flower shop down the road and it's ruining his life only a little.Meanwhile, Minhyuk and Jooheon are disgustingly happy, Hyungwon is in love with his physics professor, Kihyun sleeps with both of his best friends, sometimes at the same time, and Shownu and Yoongi are gucci bitchFeelings are weird





	Hand Print

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this came from i wanted some gays i guess
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**Minnie Hyung:**  
_changkyun_  
_kyun_  
 _dude_  
 _bro???_  
 _i need u_  
 _help_  
 _help me_  
 _pls_  
 _kyunnnie??????_  
 _do you know anything about flowers???????_

Changkyun was a simple man. He required few things to be happy. A little sunshine, some good food, and at least 8 hours of sleep. Minhyuk, for some reason, seemed to think it was a good idea to cut into his precious sleep three hours too early.

With a groan Changkyun slapped his hand over his phone and pulled it toward his face, hissing when the light from the screen hit his eyes. He squinted at the long list of texts and scowled. It was barely 7 in the morning.

 **Kyukyukyun:**  
_dude it is 7:04 in the morning  
what the hell could be so important that you would need to know right now???_

 **Minnie Hyung:**  
_joo and i have been dating for 6 months today!!!_  
_it’s our anniversary!!_  
 _i need to get him something special_  
 _do you know anything about flowers??????????????_

Changkyun frowned at his phone and sat up, running a hand through his hair. He hadn’t realized Minhyuk and Jooheon had been dating for so long. They had been all over each other for years now, so it was hard to keep track of when they had become official. He kicked the covers off and slipped his feet into the Star Wars slippers beside his bed, shuffling into the kitchen as he typed out a reply.

If he was going to be awake this early, he was going to be caffeinated.

 **Kyukyukyun:**  
_why would you ask me, the person who has never bought a flower in his life?_  
_have you asked Hyungwon hyung?_  
 _he’s dated before, right?_

Changkyun had no idea if Hyungwon had ever dated anyone, as he only knew him from the parties Minhyuk threw sometimes. He knew Hyungwon and Minhyuk spent a lot of time together, since they shared classes.

 **Minnie Hyung:**  
_god no_  
_wonnie is even more of a single virgin than you_  
 _no offence_

 **Kyukyukyun:**  
_excuse me  
yes offence_

 **Minnie Hyung:**  
_hyungwon spends far too much time staring at our physics prof to get a s/o_  
_a shame too_  
 _hes a cutie_  
 _id try to hook you two up if it werent for the fact that you are completely the opposite of each others type_

Changkyun frowned at his phone, shoving a piece of toast into his mouth as the coffee brewed. What was that supposed to mean?

 **Kyukyukyun:**  
_are you insulting me rn?  
im precious_

 **Minnie Hyung:**  
_nonononoooo ur the cutest_  
_i mean that you like smol pretty kitties_  
 _and he likes muscle bunnies_

Changkyun honestly hated how much sense Minhyuk’s animal references made. He was definitely not a muscle bunny. He hadn’t been to the gym in… ever.

 **Kyukyukyun:**  
_ok fine_  
_ur forgiven_  
 _why dont you just look up flower meanings or smth?_

 **Minnie Hyung:**  
_because google has failed me_  
 _thats why i asked you_  
 _can you at least come to the flower shop with me????_  
 _pls??????????_

Changkyun rolled his eyes at the question marks. He could practically hear Minhyuk begging him. He looked at the clock on the stove and sighed. It was a Saturday. He didn’t have anything to do until he met up with his mom for dinner. As much as he would really like to be sleeping right now, there was no way he was getting back to sleep.

 **Kyukyukyun:**  
_fine  
but let me have coffee first_

 **Minnie Hyung:  
** _grab a travel mug!!!_

“Huh?” Changkyun said through a mouthful of toast as his front door slammed open.

He almost dropped the mug in his hand as he spun around and was greeted by a bouncing blond.

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” Minhyuk shouted at him as he rummaged through Changkyun’s cupboards for a to go mug. Changkyun, pretty used to the tornado that was Lee Minhyuk, gently set the mug back into the cupboard and chewed his mediocre breakfast as Minhyuk set about making his coffee.

“So,” Changkyun said as he wiped his crumby hands on his undershirt. “Am I allowed to get dressed?”

Minhyuk looked at him, eyes scanning him up and down as if seeing him for the first time today. He pouted and pointed toward Changkyun’s bedroom.

“Go now! Become decent!”

Changkyun rolled his eyes and shuffled into his bedroom with a soft chuckle. Minhyuk was obviously very enthusiastic today. He took his sweet time choosing what to wear—it was 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday for god’s sake—and settled on a pair of black skinny jeans with rips in the knees and a worn Green Day t-shirt he’d gotten in high school. He threw a red and black plaid shirt on over it and tugged a snapback on backwards before shuffling back into the kitchen.

Minhyuk was waiting for him, a coffee in each hand and a pout on his face.

“So slooooow,” he whined, shoving a coffee into Changkyun’s hand and tugging him toward the front door by his band shirt. “The flower shop opens in 15 minutes and we have to walk two blocks to get there.”

The walk was nice. It was pretty outside, despite being a hell hour. Changkyun spent most of it sipping his coffee like it was liquid gold and tuning out Minhyuk’s rambling. He was talking mostly about Jooheon and how perfect he was. It was a story Changkyun had heard many, many times.

Changkyun could smell the flower shop before he saw it. They had carts out front with barrels and buckets full of fresh cut flowers, filling the whole block with a—slightly overpowering—floral scent.

Minhyuk let out a small squeal of excitement as they stopped in front of the shop, his eyes sparkling as he tried to smell every flower at once. Changkyun looked up at the sign hanging above the store. _Handprint_. He raised an eyebrow. Interesting name for a flower shop. He shrugged and moved past Minhyuk to grab the door, holding it open as he dragged his hyung inside.

“If you want flowers that mean something, why don’t you ask someone who works here?” Changkyun said as he pushed Minhyuk toward the cash, turning his attention to the small potted plants in the window.

He had no idea why Minhyuk wanted him here. Probably just to carry things.

He sniffed at a green plant with no flowers. It smelled like a kitchen. He glanced at the tag. _Rosemary and Thyme hybrid_. They were cross breeding plants now?

“Can I help you find anything?” Changkyun looked up when someone spoke, blinking at the shop worker. He was small, a little shorter than Changkyun and very petite. His hair was mint green, and his face was pretty, if not a little cold looking. His smile looked almost real, though Changkyun guessed he was probably just bored. He glanced at the man’s name tag. _Min Yoongi_. Pretty name for a pretty boy.

_Get your head together, Kyun, he is way out of your league._

“No,” Changkyun said, thankfully without stuttering. “I’m just waiting for my friend to pick some flowers.” He pointed toward Minhyuk and they both looked at him. Changkyun sighed. Minhyuk was standing in the middle of the store, clutching his coffee and looking very lost.

The pretty man named Yoongi raised an eyebrow. “Can I help _him_ find anything?”

Changkyun laughed and nodded. “He’s looking for flowers for his… uh, anniversary.”

Changkyun choked on the word ‘boyfriend’. He knew Minhyuk wasn’t ashamed of the fact that he was gay, but he didn’t want to go advertising it for him. Yoongi nodded and walked over to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk looked like he swallowed his tongue for the first couple seconds of Yoongi talking to him. Changkyun didn’t blame him, Yoongi was an absolutely stunning piece of ass. Not that Changkyun was staring.

Yoongi picked out some flowers and arranged them slightly before showing them to Minhyuk, who seemed to forget all about Yoongi’s face when he saw the bouquet.

“It’s perfect!” Minhyuk sang. He grinned from ear to ear, and Changkyun couldn’t stop himself from thinking that Jooheon was a lucky man to have someone who loved him as much as Minhyuk did.

“I’ll go get my co-worker to arrange these all nice for you, feel free to browse while you wait.”

Minhyuk bounded up to Changkyun as Yoongi walked into the back of the shop. “Did you see those flowers? They’re beautiful!”

Changkyun hummed. “They’re not the only thing,” he muttered. “God, why do the cute ones have to be way too hot for me?”

Minhyuk smirked and poked Changkyun’s cheek. “You’re a catch. Someone will be lucky to have you. But not him, he has a boyfriend.”

Changkyun stared at Minhyuk in disbelief. When had that conversation happened? “You got a sixth sense or something? How do you know?”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “No,” he said, as if Changkyun’s confusion was foolish—rude. “His boyfriend is best friends with my physics professor. The one Hyungwonnie is in love with. I may have stalked Professor Shin a little, so I saw Yoongi a couple times hanging off his boyfriend’s arm. He’s a real Daddy type.”

Minhyuk wiggled his eyebrows at Changkyun, adding insult to injury. At least that explained why Minhyuk had had such a visual reaction to Yoongi. “Okay, so not only is he out of my league, but he’s also taken and completely uninterested in guys that look like me. Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Minhyuk giggled and hugged Changkyun’s arm. “Aww, Kyunnie,” he purred. “You’ll find someone even cuter than him to call _you_ daddy.” His eyes shifted from Changkyun to the entrance to the back room, his face twitching. “Like him.”

Changkyun was getting ready to smack Minhyuk when his words distracted him. His eyes followed Minhyuk’s gaze and he swore he had died and gone to heaven. There was a freaking angel standing behind the counter, gently wrapping Minhyuk’s bouquet with a pink and white striped paper.

“Holy shit,” Changkyun breathed, his heart rate tripling. Minhyuk cackled and abandoned Changkyun in his plight to go and pay for his flowers, making sure to chat up the beautiful angel just to give Changkyun longer to stare at him—he was good for some things.

The angel had milky white skin and perfectly rosy lips. His hair was pink (did everyone who worked here have flower coloured hair?) and his dark eyes were rimmed with black and peach smoke. His voice chimed through the store like bells. Changkyun’s legs felt weak.

Minhyuk and the angel shared a little wave and Minhyuk turned back to Changkyun, looking at him with a mixture of amusement and pity. “Shall we go?”

Changkyun swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’ll meet you outside,” he mumbled, picking up the first thing his hands could reach—which just happened to be the hybrid herb—and walked up to the cash before the angel could disappear into the back again.

“Hello,” the angel said. Changkyun wanted to die.

“Hey,” he croaked, placing the plant on the counter. “This please.”

He cursed himself internally. Why was he the most awkward lizard man to ever exist? He sounded like an alien.

The angel didn’t seem phased. He scanned the label on the plant and placed it in a paper bag. “That will be 4,200 won, please.”

“You’re pretty,” Changkyun said in response, and instantly wanted to sink into the floor. “Your hair!” he backtracked as the angel blinked at him in surprise. “Your… your hair is pretty.”

 _Smooth recovery_.

The angel—Changkyun couldn’t look at his face out of embarrassment, so he actually looked at his name tag for once, Yoo Kihyun. Even his name was beautiful—smiled, a little unsure, and chuckled. “Uh, thanks, I guess.”

Changkyun was going to walk in front of a bus on the way home.

He paid without further outburst and took the bag gently from Kihyun’s outstretched hand. Their fingers brushed just barely and Changkyun could have died right there on the hardwood.

“Thank you,” Kihyun said sweetly. “I hope to see you again soon.”

 _You’ll see me as much as you like,_ Changkyun thought as he gave a small wave and practically ran out the door.

He came to a stop beside Minhyuk and tried to breathe properly. Minhyuk just smirked at him and waited.

“Oh my god, hyung, he’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my entire life I’m going to come here every day what am I supposed to do I’m going to spend so much money.”

Minhyuk laughed out loud and patted Changkyun on the back, taking the coffee mug that was still clutched in his hand and putting it in his bag beside the plant. “Come on, Casanova. I’ll buy you a bagel and you can cry about him.”

Changkyun swallowed back a wail of his woes and let Minhyuk drag him along. “Please let him be single,” he whined to the heavens, letting Minhyuk’s gushing about Jooheon wash over him again.

 

\---

 

“I seriously thought he was going to melt on the floor.”

Yoongi’s voice echoed slightly through his barren apartment. Kihyun hummed and smirked at the memory, rolling onto his back and stretching his arms over his head as he tried to pull the stiffness out of his shoulders.

“It was cute,” Kihyun chuckled, glancing at the doorway and grinning at Yoongi. “He called me pretty.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes and pushed off where he was leaning against the doorframe. “He called your hair pretty. I specifically remember him correcting himself.”

Kihyun scoffed and felt the bed sag as Yoongi climbed onto the mattress, throwing a leg over Kihyun’s waist to straddle his hips. Kihyun’s hands rested gently on Yoongi’s thighs, deliciously bare thanks to the fact that Yoongi refused to wear pants in his own home.

“Shut up, there’s no way you bought that,” Kihyun retorted, fingers tracing lines across Yoongi’s skin. “I’ve never seen someone so easy to read. His face was so red I was worried he was going to pass out.”

Yoongi smirked, tugging Kihyun’s shirt up enough to get access to his stomach, fingers teasing at the line of his boxers. “I guess it was pretty cute,” Yoongi purred, accent slipping through a little as Kihyun’s fingers slipped high enough to make his voice hitch. “You think he’s gonna come again?”

Kihyun made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat and chewed at his lip. “Oh yeah,” he murmured, a little distracted by Yoongi’s existence. “I know he will. No one can resist my face.”

Yoongi made a vaguely disgusted noise and rolled his eyes, shifting his weight and smirking at the way it made Kihyun gasp. “One day your head is going to get so big it falls off your shoulders, you know?”

Kihyun wasn’t very capable of making coherent sentences at that moment, since Yoongi had decided it was a good idea to start rocking back and forth on hips.

“You wanna bet on it?” Kihyun managed to purr out, slightly hooded eyes meeting Yoongi’s dark ones. Yoongi’s grin was one of pure, hungry excitement. 

“You’re on,” he growled as he leaned down and effectively put a stop to any discussion.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come! I hope you liked the first chapter, sorry it's so short haha. Cliff hangers are things I both hate and love, so you must share in my misery. 
> 
> Things will make sense at some point I promise


End file.
